staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Rue Wiertz 60 - Polacy w Parlamencie Europejskim; cykl reportaży 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Snobs kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina lalek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Szklana Góra 09:40 Teletubisie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:10 Skarby Damaszku odc.3; serial kraj prod.Włochy (1998) 10:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży 11:20 Cygański baron; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2005) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces odc.3261; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces odc.3262; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Z ogniem i Mieczem; serial TVP 13:25 Oczywiście odc.5; widowisko 13:40 Kogutto; magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - Majka Jeżowska 14:30 Interpretacje - IX Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty 17:35 Teleexpress 17:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32 - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 18:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33 - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy-Poeta i Malarz ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Wystąpienie Marszałka Sejmu Marka Jurka z okazji Narodowego Dnia Życia 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Duch i mrok - (TXT - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 22:25 Niesamowity jeździec - (TXT - str.777); western kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Wiedźma; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Holandia, Luksemburg (2001) 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości odc. 212/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości odc. 213/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Suplikacje. Świat według księdza Jana Twardowskiego.; felieton 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc. 25/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.188-Niedomówienia 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.40 10:40 Święta wojna - Interes życia (i śmierci) 11:10 Sąsiedzi - Francuski wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (program dowolny par tanecznych) 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna 13:10 Oko w oko z grizzly; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:05 Ryzykanci s.4 odc.11/16 kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Dr Quinn s.III odc.27 kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dzika Australia - odc. 1 (Wild Australia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 17:10 Robin Hood odc.7/13-Towarzysze broni; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:00 Biuro kryminalne - Prawo pięści; serial TVP 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju dogrywki i repleye (3); program kabaretowy 20:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 2; teleturniej 20:55 Podróże z żartem - Gruzja ; program rozrywkowy 21:50 Już w sobotę mecz - Polska - Azerbejdżan 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Jeździecki PŚ Sygnity Toyota World Cup 2007 - kronika 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mała Brytania odc.2 - (TXT - str.777); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:15 Moje przyjęcie; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:05 Talki z resztą odc.2/6 - Trzydzieste urodziny Moniki; serial komediowy TVP 01:35 Załóż się cz.I ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:20 Załóż się cz.II ; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny 12:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Serwis Kulturalny 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:02 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Skazani na wieczne zimno; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:15 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:45 Kurier; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:07 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:20 Skazani na wieczne zimno; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 15:45 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:02 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 Tele Motor Sport ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Kulturalny wywiad - Jarosław Modzelewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Płacę i wymagam ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16 - Emigracja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Skazani na wieczne zimno; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:07 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Skazani na wieczne zimno; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 243 6.50 Sidła miłości, odc. 59 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Halo! Kasa!, odc. 123 8.55 Roseanne 3, odc. 48 9.25 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 58 10.00 Sekret Laury, odc. 37 11.00 Ambush Makeover, odc. 17 11.30 Samo życie, odc. 862 12.00 Dom nie do poznania, odc. 45 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 59 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 471 14.45 Świat według Bundych, odc. 199 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 59 15.45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja, odc. 843 16.35 Exclusive, odc. 199 17.00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 297 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 472 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 863 20.00 Doktor Dolittle - komedia, USA, 1998 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.05 Na samym dnie - dramat, USA, 2001 0.15 Duchy Marsa - horror, USA, 2001 2.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 5.15 Nocne randki 5.55 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.55 Telesklep 6.45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny 7.35 Firma - magazyn 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.05 Wykręć numer 10.10 Fabryka Gry 11.10 Detektywi - serial 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Peacemaker - film sensacyjny, USA, 1997 23.40 Złodziej życia - film sensacyjny, Kanada, 2004 1.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 2.05 Nocne igraszki 3.05 Telesklep TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 6.30 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 6.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Super Robot MonkeyTeam Hyperforce Go! odc. 18 - serial animowany 9.00 Pokemon - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat pod różą - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - serial 11.35 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy 12.35 Na Topie 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Gram.Tv - program o grach komputerowych 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela 16.55 Polska Liga Siatkówki- Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa - EnergiaPro Gwardia Wrocław 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - gośćmi programu będą Katarzyna Cichopek i Numer raz 21.05 Gorące Hawaje - serial obyczajowy 22.05 Kości - dramat, USA, 2005-2006 23.05 Playboy 1.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 1.45 Casino Night - program interaktywny 3.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 5.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu 07:50 Kobra – oddział specjalny, odc. 5 08:50 Grzesznica, odc. 39: serial 09:50 Ostry dyżur, odc. 21: serial 10:50 Nash Bridges, odc. 85 11:50 Strażnik kasy 12:50 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica, odc. 40: serial 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu 16:05 Alf, odc. 38: serial 16:35 Joey, odc. 1: serial 17:05 Ostry dyżur, odc. 22: serial 18:05 Nash Bridges, odc. 86 19:05 Alf, odc. 39: serial 19:40 Joey, odc. 2: serial 20:10 Telefon: film 22:20 Miasteczko Salem, odc. 1: serial 00:15 Zabójcze ślicznotki: Powrót na Dziką Plażę: film TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze woda w kranie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tylko Kaśka odc.7-Masz czas do jutra; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Wieżyca (wspomnienie zimy); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - Wojciech Kilar "Pan Tadeusz" Suita do filmu Andrzeja Wajdy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania odc.648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy odc. 817-Cześć Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Pyrlandia weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Teatr TV - Dwa teatry; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marzena Trybała, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Adamczyk, Rafał Mohr, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Sylwia Zmitrowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jasiński, Zimerman - nieprzerwana lekcja muzyki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zwyczajny bohater (ks.Ignacy Skorupka); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze woda w kranie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Tajemnice lasu - Wiosna w lesie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Święta wojna - Kapitan Ochłap; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 9; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Teleexpress 17:50 Zaolzia szansa na sukces; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania odc.648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Wystąpienie Marszałka Sejmu Marka Jurka z okazji Narodowego Dnia Życia 20:15 Złotopolscy odc.817-Cześć Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Polska na weekend - Pyrlandia weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.276-Siostry; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kochaj mnie odc.169; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania odc.648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 01:59 Wystąpienie Marszałka Sejmu Marka Jurka z okazji Narodowego Dnia Życia 02:05 Złotopolscy odc.817-Cześć Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Polska na weekend - Pyrlandia weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.276-Siostry; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Święta wojna - Kapitan Ochłap; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zaolzia szansa na sukces; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 09:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (solistki, short) 10:00 TV Moto Sport - powt. 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea Londyn-FC Porto 12:45 KO TV Classics boks 13:35 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (tańce dowolne) 15:35 Jazda nowej generacji - powt. 16:05 TV Moto Sport 17:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (solistki, short) 19:00 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 6 mecz finałowy 21:40 Wschodzące gwiazdy hokeja 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Trzecia tercja 23:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (tańce dowolne) 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Perszyj kanał 05.50 Dzieci usługę wyszukiwania 06.00 Dzień dobry, na Ukrainie! 09.00, 13.10, 16.35, 21.40, 01.20 Puchar Świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 10.40 Sprzedaż TV 11.00 Konferencja prasowa Prezesa Rady Ministrów Ukrainy V.F. Janukowycz. "Rok po wyborach" 13.00, 15.00, 19.00, 21.00 Aktualności 15.10, 00.50, 01.18 Pogoda 15.15 M / s "Przygody Tentena" 15.40 Miejska Nadzieja 16.00 Krok do gwiazd 18.30 Wymiar ukraiński 19.15, 02.40 Mistrzostwa Świata w sportach wodnych 20.00, 04.25 Hit parada "Złote organy na baryłki" 21.20 Świat biznesu 21.30 Świat sportu 22.40 Dzień parlamentu 22,55 "Trojka", "Keno" 23.00 Dni tygodnia 23.50 Sport 00.00 Temnik 01.00 Meridian 1+1 05.05 Dokument + 05.35 T / s "Mężczyźni za słabą kobietę" 06.20 Usługa znalezienia dzieci 06.30, 07.40, 08.30 Śniadanie z "1 + 1" 07.00 M / s "Guffy i jego zespół" 08.00 T / s "Luba, dzieci i fabryka ..." 09.00 T / s "Kadetów" 10,05 T / s "Moja jasna niania" 10.40 T / s "Miss Office-2" 11.40 Sprawy sądowe 12,35 T / s "Anioł Stróż" 13,30, 19,30 TSN 14,00 T / s "Nadzieja pozostawia ostatnią" 14.55 Sprawy rodzinne 15.50 T / s "Romans miejski. Zwrot za grzechy " 16.50 Т / с "Moja Jasna Niania" 17.25, 04.00 Т / с "Nie rodzisz się piękna" 18.30 Ń Anioł Stróż 20.05 ТСН. Prosport 20.15 Т / с " Kadety " 21,20 Х / ф "Psychopata" 23,50 / "Martwa materia-2" 00.55 Х / ф "Morze Salton" 02.40 Х / ф "Gorące dni" 04.45 Dokument + Inter 05.20 Aparat na służbie 05.45, 15.00 S / F 06.00, 07.00, 08.00, 12.00, 18.40, 01.25 Aktualności 06.10 Światowy przewodnik 07.20, 08.10 Rano z Inter 08.45 T / s inaczej " 09.15 Kluczowa chwila 10,00 Т / с" Skazany na gwiazdę " 11.00 Т / с" Ścigaj się na szczęście " 12,10 t / s" Moskwa saga " 13,20 / / с" Historie kobiet " 14,20 D / f" Wielka miłość K. Shulzhenko" 15.40 T / s" 9 miesięcy " 16.45 Kluczowa chwila 17.30 T / s" Moskwa saga " 19.00 T / s" Rasa po szczęściu " 20.00 T / s" Skazany na gwiazdę " 21.00 Szczegóły. Intersport 21.30 Nowe utwory o głównej rzeczy 23.25 X / f "Individuals-2" 01.40 Z szykownym stylem! 02.30 Poczekaj na mnie 03.40 X / f "Bracia" ICTV 05.25 T / z "bostońskiej sprawiedliwości" 06.10 Śledzenie dziecka 06.15, 02.45 Fakty 06.30 Informacje biznesowe 06.45, 08.35 300 sekund / godz. 06.50 M / s "Sabrina" 07.15 M / s "Magiczny świat Tack Eyvori" 07.45, 08.45 Fakty. Poranek 07.55, 08.55, 19.10, 01.25 Sport 08.10 , 09.10 Punsmith 09.40 C / F "Germanicus" 11.45 T / s "Lesya + Roma" 12.20 T / s "Medycy" 12.45 Fakty. Dzień 13.05 T / s "Północne wybrzeże" 14,20 T / s "Policjanci na rowerach" 15,25 Galop po całej Europie - 2 16,35 C / F "Najszybszy" Indian " 18.45 Fakty. Wieczór 19.20 H / f "Dom do góry nogami" 21.30, 03.05 Wolność wypowiedzi 01.10 Fakty. Łącznie dnia 01.45 Sushi-TV STB 05.00, 02.40, 03.25, 04.25 Strefa nocy 06.00 Usługa poszukiwania dzieci 06.05, 17.00 T / s "Buffy jest zwycięzcą wampirów" 06.45, 07.25, 08.05, 08.20, 08.55 Wstawanie! 06,50, 14,00 m / s "Godzilla" 07.40, 15.30 Spotkanie z matki, 08.30, 16.05 obr / s "Sabrina - młodych czarownic" 09.00, 17.55 T / S "Cobra 11" 10,05 T / S "Rzecznik Rex" 11,10 x / f "Ostrożnie, teściowa!" 13.30, 19.00, 00.50 Reporter 13.35 wielki rysunek pokazują 13.40 M / s "Przygody Jackie Chana" 14.30 M / s "Przygody Jimmy Neutron - Mały geniusz" 15,00 Pimp My Ride 16:30 T / s „Jim wie lepiej " 19.10, 01.05 Sport reporter 19.20 T / s" Śmiertelna siła. Lazurowe Wybrzeże " 21,35 C / c" Colonia " 23,45 Exclusive 00,20" Sex "z A. Chekhova 01.15 C / c "Killing Passion" 02.45 Dzikie zwierzęta 03,30 nieznane Ukraina Ukraina 06.00 M / F 06.30, 09.00, 11.00, 13.00, 15.40, 17.00, 20.00, 02.30, 04.30 Wydarzenia 07.05, 09.15, 11.15, 13.15, 17.15, 20.35, 00.15, 02.50, 04,50 Wydarzenia Sport 07.20, 16.00 Srebro Pomarańczowy 07,50, 18,00 t / a "klon" 09.30, 12.20, 19.00 Spowiedź 10:00 T / s "Lost the Sun" 11.30, 17.30 Gwiazdy humor 13.30 / f "gość z przyszłości" 20.50 X / f „atak na "Korolew" 23.20 Piłka nożna w twarzach 00.00 Wydarzenia na świecie 00.30, 03.00 C / f "Cesarz i morderca" Sportklub 12:00 Liga włoska Gry zespołowe 14:00 Wyścigi samochodowe z cyklu Grand America w Sonoma Sporty motorowe 15:00 Indy Racing League Sporty motorowe 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe z cyklu Grand America w Mexico City Sporty motorowe 18:00 2. Bundesliga Gry zespołowe 20:00 Świat lekkiej atletyki Inne 20:30 Bundesliga Gry zespołowe 22:30 V. Pereira - T. Mashaba Sporty walki 0:00 Powtórki Inne AXN Crime 12:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 14:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 17:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 19:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 20:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 21:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 22:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 23:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 0:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 1:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 2:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sheena Serial przygodowy 13:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 14:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 17:00 Sheena Serial przygodowy 18:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 19:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 23:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 0:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 0:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 1:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 2:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 37 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 38 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 39 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 15 06:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 15 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 28 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 20 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 122 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 17 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 16 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 43 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 14 08:45 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 26 09:00 Zdjęciaki: Ada¶ - program dla dzieci odc. 42 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 4 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 4 09:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 3 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 3 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 24 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 74 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 13 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 15 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 16 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 15 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 41 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 13 11:45 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 25 12:00 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 47 12:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 48 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 53 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 3 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 68 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 8 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 34 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 35 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 36 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 14 14:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 14 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 27 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 19 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 121 16:00 Zdjęciaki: Ala - program dla dzieci odc. 41 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 3 16:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 2 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 2 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 23 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 73 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 12 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 14 18:00 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 49 18:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 50 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 54 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 4 19:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 69 19:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 9 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Inter z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ICTV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STB z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ukraina z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku